The Animal Sanctuary
by solaceromance
Summary: Animal Sanctuary is always hell on Rachel during the summer. Hey! There's always Neil to bother. She often wondered why he stayed there in the first place. Rated M for Lemon! Rachel / Rio x Neil


With closed eyes, Rachel fell down into the green field. A peaceful sigh escaped her lips as her bright blue eyes sluggishly opened, scanning the deep blue sky above her.

Her brow furrowed. The sun made its full round, beating heavily down upon her frame from its position high in the middle of the sky. The blonde groaned as her hand instinctively came up, wiping the sweat clean off brow.

It was blazing and dusty like a desert in the summer. Rachel had tried wearing her platinum coat outfit, minus the coat and boots, to stay cool, but even then, "It's so hot," she mumbled, crawling to recollect in the cool shade of a nearby tree, "I wish there was more to do!" She said, and took a sip from her water bottle. She scowled. Even the water was warm now, and she's only been here an hour.

If the heat wasn't bad enough, it was so boring out here! The animals that attended her on the trip were already asleep behind the shack on the land, retreating into the shade to seek refuge from the summer heat – just like her.

Then, her eyes spotted him, the object of her affections. His blonde, ruffled hair clung to his face from the beats of sweat. Despite being soaked in perspiration, he still wore his trade mark red coat. Rachel was surprised he hadn't passed out from heat stroke by now, but she could clearly make out his pecks under his black shirt. She had to resist the urge to lick her lips in satisfaction. Now, that was a view!

She often wondered why he stayed with her when she went to the Animal Sanctuary. It's not like she would steal something from his warehouse. She always thought that he must have had air conditioning in that wooden shack of his or at least a fridge. It would be better to spend it in there wouldn't it?

Racing from her vegetal shield, Rachel ran up to the animal salesman.

"N-Neil," she huffed out of breathe, "I was wondering…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you ready to go back?"

"No, that's not it. Can I sit in your shed?" She requested, pointing the place in question.

"It won't do you any good."

"Why not?" Before the question could even leave her lips, she was coughing as he opened the door to her hopeful Eden.

The inside of the place was dusty and humid from the lack of air mixed with the heat of summer. It was almost like a gas chamber as she stepped in passed the door threshold.

"How can you actually get any work done like this?"

"It's better at night and early morning."

Rachel scowled. "I'll just sit here." She said, crashing her butt down on the threshold. "By the way, you should take that jacket off and get some shade too." She suggested, "Here, drink some water or you might get dizzy," she supposed, holding out the drink to him.

"I'm used to it. It's no problem."

"You should really have some."

"I said I'm fine. You don't have to treat me like a child, Rachel."

Rachel frowned angrily. She was just being generally concerned for him. He always had to think the worst of people, and jump off the handle in social situations because of his shyness. She didn't understand why he had to be so freaking complicated all the time.

Dusk came swiftly upon them as it drew to 5:00p.m. Rachel shivered as the breeze swept through the field and towards her. "Stupid summer," Rachel thought, "it's the most backward-ass season ever." Her eyes focused on her companion, shuffling in the upper-right hand corner shelf, organizing merchandise.

"You're going to get sick if you don't take that off." Rachel remarked, noticing his bi-colored shirt, darkened from the earlier heat, "a change in temperature is bad. You could get pneumonia from your hair."

He gazed at her. His violet eyes [1] were glowering with annoyance, "Don't be so oversensitive. It's not nearly cold enough for that." He argued.

Rachel puffed out her cheeks in frustration, "Just take it off to be safe," she demanded, marching over to him in order to remove the coat by force. "Come on," she scowled, tugging at the article of clothing.

"I'm busy, Rachel." He scolded, reclaiming his arm by tugging it back to his torso.

"Don't be so difficult!" Rachel hollered in his face – nose to nose.

"You're the one being difficult! You're always so bossy. It's annoying. Don't you got anything better to do than bother me!" He disagreed with more intensity than she could ever have.

Rachel scoffed. She stared at her feet in attempts to hide her heated, red face from him. Why did he always have to be so mean to her, when she had such good intentions hidden in her supposed bossiness. Her chest heaved up in down with frustration.

She could feel the tears began to form in her narrowed, angry eyes. She wouldn't cry, not for something so stupid, "I was just… worrying about you…" She said in a harsh, shaky voice. Her fist balled in fury.

He blinked, wide-eyed, taken back by the statement. "Don't cry…" He muttered, slightly disappointed in himself for yelling at her to such a degree when she was only concerned about his wellbeing, yet he hasn't been for hers almost any today. "I'm sorry. It's just; no one has really been too worried about me before. I guess, I didn't really think about it…" He apologized.

Rachel's eyes met his," It's okay. I guess, I can be a little domineering sometimes," she said, swiping away her tears," I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, because I… I really like you a lot, Neil."

His eyes immediately flown to an upper corner of the room as he rubbed his messy blonde hair in embarrassment as a red blush blossomed on his features, "Uh, well, that's-"

He was cut short by a soft, moist pair of lips that connected with his own. Her hands traveled up his shoulders, locking around his neck as he did the same with her waist and pulled her closer to his body. It was sweet and slightly held back from nervousness. He could taste the slight saltiness on her lips from the former tears.

She pulled away – desperate for air. She silently bit her lip, savoring his taste before the fear of rejection could wash over her. "S-So-"

She felt his hand tangled in her hair, forcing her into another hungry lip lock. She nearly stumbled from the surprise, but his hand was there to steady her as she regained her balance with a gasp, "What now?" She questioned with reddened cheeks.

Neil shrugged in response, "We have time to waste," he chuckled with a smooth smirk. Rachel shook her head with a childish laugh.

She teasingly swayed her hips as she trekked towards the first random wall in her vision, and spun, leaning her back against the wall provocatively pressed against it. Her shoe sole hit the wall as she hiked her skirt up her propped up leg to the middle of her thigh, revealing silky, smooth skin even more so as she willingly let her coat slip down her shoulders and to the dusty floor.

She smirked in satisfaction as Neil's eyes leered over her, drinking in her appearance as though he hadn't been quenched in such a way in eons. She giggled, beckoning him over with her finger in a 'come here' gesture.

He was happy to oblige, and swiftly mad his way over to her – his jacket already thrown off in a forgotten corner of the room, which amused her so since it took all her might to try to persuade him to remove it earlier.

"Don't get cocky," He murmured playfully, sweeping her leg around his waist.

"I wasn't really trying to be," she teased in effort to hide the heat that rose to her face from feeling his breathe tickling her skin. He was so close. His lips crashed into hers in a heated passion that was so much more intense than before.

Her hands instinctively found their way to his hair, entangling in it and pushing him deeper into the kiss. Rachel moaned, feeling his tongue gliding against her bottom lip, nearly begging for entrance. She wasn't going down that easy, especially since he was so rude before, so she decided to tease him a little by rejecting his desire.

"Is she serious?" he thought in frustration. He would show her.

Rachel groaned miserably. A gasp escaped her as he bit down roughly on her lip, forcing her to succumb. Their appendages danced together in a twisted, impure version of the tango. She moaned; feeling his tongue search out and memorize every crevice and side.

"N-Neil, a-air," Rachel gasped in a muffled voice. Her chest heaved in desperate attempts to fill her lungs with sweet air, but Neil needed no such thing at the moment. "N-Neil," she cried. He harshly began to bite and suck at the delicate flesh of her neck, leaving bright red hickeys as he continued to search frantically for her soft spot.

A heavy whimper left her as he successfully fulfilled his mission. She could feel him smirk against her bruised skin as he began to torture that spot like the others beforehand. Her slender fingers tugged at his shirt, pushing it past his lower abs as her fingers slipped under the clothing, leisurely scoping out his unseen features.

"Ouch!" She grumbled as he grasped her wrists with his free hand, and thumping them against the wall above her head. "Could you be anymore sadistic?" She pouted, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Well, I couldn't get this off with your hands there," he chuckled as he tugged at her pink tube top.

She whined, "You're going to rip the fabric. Yuri made this for me specially."

"She can just make another," he explained, relishing the fact of the stretchy fabric of the built in bra underneath. Thank God. He really didn't feel like going through the trouble of hooks.

The cool air caused her to shudder as it breezed against her bare breast as they released from their cover. She didn't have to peer at his half-lidded eyes to feel his intense gaze over her," Don't stare like that. I feel like a piece of meat."

"You're anything but." He chuckled, releasing her arms.

His tongue glided over the taut pink nipple, causing her to mewl in satisfaction as his other hand squeezed the twin peak, giving it the well-deserved tension. She whimpered as she felt his thumb roll over and pinch the nub.

"N-Neil," she whispered huskily as he switched his treatment, nipping and biting her cleavage, making her wetter by the second. "This isn't very fair." She mumbled hoarsely as she attempted to sloppily pull his shirt over his head, causing him to release her, allowing her foot to touch the ground as he assisted her in the removal of his clothing.

Rachel stepped back admiring the figure in front of her. Her eyes drunk in every detail and tone of his muscles from head to toe, she finally indulged in licking her lips at his visage. A playful, satisfied smirk grew on her face when her eyes caught the hefty bulge that grew in his pants.

"Like I said, you are so unfair all the time." She chuckled, massaging his scalp with one hand and pecking him tenderly on the lips.

"Really? Now," Really, she agreed. Her free hand traced sluggishly down his bare skin as he was preoccupied ravishing her lips. Her slender fingers pushed underneath the lining off his pants, barely squeezing passed his built.

He groaned,"A-Ah, Rach-" her fingers were so cold against his throbbing erection, yet the feeling off her cold hands against his heated flesh felt oddly good. He could hear the distinct clinging of his built as Rachel's free hand worked at removing his pants.

The article of clothing dropped to the floor along with his boxers. "Hm.. I don't see why you're so shy all the time." She chuckled, marveling at his size.

"Why do you always have to say such embarrassing things," He complained with a blush,"Didn't you say something about being a piece of meat."

"I did, didn't I," she grinned, "Sorry." Any more protest left his mind. He hid his muffled moan as he felt her wet appendage lick softly at his tip, tasting the bitter pre-cum that seeped out, not that she mind. Rachel actually savored the flavor. It wasn't that bad.

His head fell back and his eyes shut tightly as Rachel engulfed his member in her mouth, sucking attentively. Her hand wrapped around the base and pumped slowly whatever didn't fit in her mouth due to her untamed gag reflex.

"R-Rachel," he grunted. He large palm pushed down on her head; forcing her to take more of him, which she did – to his pleasure. His hips jerked as he fought the urge to buck into her throat. He didn't want her to choke.

Rachel moaned in satisfaction of her actions. His deep husky voice was so much of a turn on, hearing him call her name like in so many of her fantasies. She could already feel her fingers unconsciously rubbing against her warm core – not caring if Neil took in her actions or not as she gazed up pleadingly at him.

His violet eyes looked at her lustfully, "R-Rachel…" he muttered incoherently, lifting her onto her feet by her arm. His hands pulled down the hem of her skirt, "Do you want it now?"

She nodded, allowing him to remove her last trace of clothing and dragged her to the ground. Her golden locks sprawled behind her on the dusty floor – not that she would mind in a minute. She winced in pain, slightly biting her lip to muffle any cries as he entered her virgin flower.

Small tears pulled at her eyes, but were tenderly wiped away by his thumb as he placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lips, occupying her attention, just as he buried himself completely in her heated, tight core. "Mm…" A shaky moan escaped her lips, the utmost sign of encouragement, as he moved eagerly, starting a slow - yet sure pace, eliciting additional, garish mewls from his blonde lover. Oh, how he loved that sound.

"N-Neil" What a lovely sound she made, hugging him more frantically, as if releasing would surely mean death and whispered shaky pleas for him to increase his pace – he happily obliged with a few, more vulgar, declarations of his own.

His face screwed with please as her walls squeezed and convulsed around his hard cock as he continued to thrust unrelentingly in her, turning her body into goo as her hips bucked along his – their heavy pants and moans lining up with each plunge.

His name left her lips in repeated chants. Her body shivered and trembled as her toe-curling orgasm pulsed through her body causing her to cling more desperately to the animal salesman.

It was pure bliss feeling her walls clamp tightly against his throbbing erection. The way he said his name, needy and wanting, it was like no one else. The realization was strange. Neil was never one to be good or smooth when it came to girls, anyone else for that matter, but here, the blonde farmer was whining in a sickly sweet way, craving and needing him just as he needed her.

"R-Rach." He managed to choke out as he rode out her orgasm, spilling his thick white seed inside her with a satisfied groan as his paced slowed into a satiating stop.

The couple lips reconnected into a last, sustaining kiss. The surrounding of the world seemed to left their daze minds as they slipped into a peaceful, blissful state – not caring about any other thing other than their body in each other's hold.

A loud, aggravated sound shattered there bemused gazes.

"W-What time is it?" Rachel questioned suddenly.

"It's," he gazed at his watch," shit, 11:30."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears," It started raining!" Neil yelled obviously as he rushed to wrangle the animals, leaving her side as the rain poured down.

Rachel gaped a the discord of the animals as lightning strike-d across the sky, "Damn! Backward-assed season!" She screamed, running to the rescue of her animals.

"I'm sorry, Missy Moo Cow! It was all Neil's fault. He's such a horn dog!"

Neil blushed," W-What!? My fault?"

"God, I'm so losing heart points!"


End file.
